


Things to do when you're a size less-than-zero

by qwerty



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Size Kink, possibly penis envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a curse, and a decided lack of searching for a cure. In other words, Merlin wants to sleep, and Arthur finds something better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to do when you're a size less-than-zero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 3 of Summerpornathon, Challenge 6: Happy Endings.

There was a squirrel at Merlin's head, tugging on his ear and nose with small, sharp-clawed hands and chattering shrilly into his ear with a decided hectoring cadence. Merlin groaned and tried to swat it away, but his hands were trapped under his blanket and he could only flail helplessly.

When the squirrel pinched harder on his abused features as he struggled through the fog of sleep towards consciousness, he sat bolt upright with a squawk, throwing off the blanket and sending the squirrel tumbling off his face to bounce down his lap and onto the bed. He stared blankly at where he thought the squirrel had fallen, only to see a Ken-doll-sized man shaking a tiny fist at him and scolding in high tones, then he remembered.

"Whugh," he said. "Arf. Urgh." He scrubbed briskly at his face with his hands, cleared his throat and tried again. "Arthur. Slow down, I can't make out what you're saying."

"Stop lazing about and find a way to break this damned curse," Arthur enunciated with clipped precision that might have sounded threatening if he didn't have a chipmunk voice.

Too sleepy and annoyed to be impressed by the resemblance, Merlin yawned and swung his legs out from under the blanket, thinking longingly of a glass of water. ""I'll continue researching it tomorrow. Need to sleep. Morning lecture."

He was expecting a response; more shouting, perhaps, or an attempt to throw a pencil-javelin, something other than silence. "Arthur?" He glanced over, worried.

Arthur was staring at him slack-jawed and glassy-eyed. Possibly drooling a little. Merlin glanced down at himself, and felt a flush begin to grow blotchily from his torso and spread as the intent gaze dragged on. He'd gone straight from his shower to bed without bothering to dress, but, really, it wasn't like Arthur hadn't seen him naked before. "What?"

"It's so big." Arthur licked his lips and continued to stare at him as his... well, it was now rising pretty close to Arthur's eye-level now, so Merlin couldn't really blame him for staring, though he was really trying to will it down with all his might, because Arthur might be hot, but he was also annoying and a ridiculous trouble-magnet who took far too much delight in making life hard for his roommate. But apparently Arthur's evident fascination could overcome even the thought of Gaius's disapproval and imagining the gloating of the crazed fortune teller who was determined that he and Arthur were destined to marry and have babies or something, and Arthur was _still staring_.

His miniaturised roommate took a step forward as his cock filled completely, and he was torn between yanking the blanket up to cover his crotch and rushing off to the loo for a wank, and then Arthur cleared his throat squeakily, and began to undo the doll's clothes Merlin had borrowed off Morgana and Gwen.

"These are very scratchy," Arthur told him with calm determination. "It's like wearing sackcloth. Glittery, _purple_ sackcloth." He dropped the jacket, and then stepped out of the trousers, and began popping the buttons on his pink shirt.

"Oh," was the most sensible response Merlin could come up with. Arthur was tiny, perfectly, erectly, anatomically correct, and the unnatural size made Merlin feel like he was peeping at him from a distance, and if anything, that made him even harder. Arthur shot him a knowing look and put his hands on his hips as Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

"Get back up here." Arthur grinned, arrogant and commanding and stupidly smug even with his chipmunk voice, but Merlin found himself drawing his legs back onto the bed without thinking until afterwards that it left him with his legs spread before Arthur, who only smiled even more smugly.

"What can we even do like this," Merlin asked, and then Arthur took a running leap forward and _straddled his cock_ as he yelped and just barely stopped himself from jumping off the bed in shock.

"You have no imagination," Arthur gloated, wrapping his arms around Merlin's cock and pulling himself up and down with Merlin's slippery foreskin while Merlin fell back on his elbows and gasped for air at the strange, too-light grip and touches. "You're right, though," he said as he ran a curious hand over the glans and teased the slit at the end. "There's no hurry to find a cure before we've tried everything out."

"My lecture," Merlin managed to say, but they both knew he didn't really care.


End file.
